


Happy Birthday, Asshole

by spurious



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Birthday Presents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spurious/pseuds/spurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you can't be a dick to your friend on your birthday, when can you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Asshole

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something written for Hina's birthday~ ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

There's no card attached to the small box Hina finds in his coat pocket, but the coat's been hanging in the dressing room he shares with Yoko, and he's pretty sure no one else would make that kind of weird gesture. It explains the strange way Yoko's been acting all morning, anyway.

Later, Hina rips off the paper, revealing a box printed with the logo of an upscale department store. In the box is a keychain that looks to be made of gold, kind of flashy but suited to Hina's style. He grins, puts the box back in his pocket, and decides he's going to take this opportunity to mess with Yoko as much as possible.

He says nothing about it until Recomen begins, and then, as soon as they're on air: "So I haven't gotten a present from you yet."

Yoko's face goes through a comical series of horrified expressions, and Hina wonders if he's going to fess up to the gift. It's difficult for Hina to keep a straight face, and he's pretty sure if Yoko weren't having a minor panic attack he'd definitely notice something was up, but as it is he seems oblivious.

"Maybe I didn't get you anything," Yoko says, after a lengthy bit of dead air.

"After all our time together?" Hina asks, dramatically pathetic.

"Shut up and let's do the title call," Yoko grumbles.

Hina doesn't say anything about it during the commercial breaks or other people's segments, and Yoko doesn't bring it up either, but he keeps casting nervous looks at Hina's jacket. Hina can imagine exactly what's going on in Yoko's head: he's wondering if Hina just didn't notice it, or didn't know it was from him, dismissing that as impossible, and is now freaking out thinking it somehow got lost. The gift was obviously expensive, and Hina imagines Yoko is thinking about how much money he's lost on it. Hina laughs to himself, enjoying watching Yoko squirm.

The show ends, and Hina watches as Yoko eyes him nervously while he puts on his jacket. He'd gotten rid of the box earlier, and he puts his hand into his pocket and pulls out his keys, attached to the new keychain. There's an alarmed noise from Yoko, and Hina turns on him with a grin, holding up the keychain.

"Look at the present I found in my jacket pocket this morning! I think I might have a secret admirer…"

Yoko turns bright red, looking away in an attempt to cover it, and Hina can't hold it in: he bursts out laughing. There's a moment where Yoko looks utterly puzzled, but then realization dawns on his face and he chucks his half-full water bottle at Hina's face.

"Oh, fuck you," he shouts, but he's starting to laugh too. "This is the last time I try to do something nice for you!"

"Seriously, though," Hina manages between bursts of laughter, "what did you think you were doing, not putting a card in it or anything?"

"I don't know," Yoko mumbles, coloring again, "I thought it'd be a nice surprise, or something…I guess."

Yoko looks like he's feeling like an idiot, and Hina has a stab of pity for him: he'd only wanted to mess with him a little, not make him feel bad about the gift.

"It was," Hina says. "I really like it."

Yoko smiles, avoiding Hina's eyes. "Good," he says, "because it was really expensive."

Hina smacks him on the back of the head. "It kind of loses the coolness value when you point that out, you know."

Yoko laughs, rubbing the spot. There's a pause before Hina speaks again.

"So?" he says, deciding he's not _quite_ done messing with Yoko.

"So?" Yoko echoes, confused.

Hina crosses his arms, eyebrows raised expectantly. "You have something to say to me?"

Yoko rolls his eyes. "Happy birthday, asshole."

Hina shoves at his shoulder, grinning. "Thanks."


End file.
